I Love You (Barney song, Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Barney in Winksterland' is a Barney Home Video released on Tuesday, September 9, 1997. This uses the same musical arrangements from "Season 2". Plot When the Winkster steals the Winksterland card, while Barney and his friends are going on a Winksterland adventure, Barney helps his team get the card back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Adam Brown) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Bruce Armstrong) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Galatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Adam (Alexander Jihn) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Imagine #Just Imagine #Let's Play Together #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #London Bridge #Go Round and Round the Village #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Wheels on the Bus #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Down by the Station #Four Little Butterflies #A Big Parade of Numbers #This Old Man #This is What it Means to Be a Friend #Mister Sun #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #The Fishing Song #Swimming, Swimming #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay #Way Up in a Tree #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Welcome to the Bug-World #Ten Little Grasshoppers #Ten Little Ladybugs #Riding on the Bird #Bubble Bubble Bath! #Snackin on Healthy Foods #People Helping Other People #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Six Little Ducks #Little Bo Peep #A Camping awe Will Go #Scary Stories #Kookaburra #Pick Your Part Of the World #Looby Loo #Listen #Listen When People Talk #Laugh with Me #Welcome to the Circus #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body #The Popcorn Song #Boom Boom Ain't it Great to Be Crazy #Our Friend Adam Had a Band #The Dino Dance #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 3 voice is still there) *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *At the middle of the video (after Barney and his friends arrive in Winksterland), during the song "Let's Play Together!", the Barney costume from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" is used. *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Get Happy!". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Get Happy!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Winksterland Adventure!". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were also heard in "Season 2" episodes. *The ending segment of the Season 2 Barney Says segment, and the Barney & Friends Season 1-3 end credit music is used. *The version of "I Love You" has the same arrangements and vocals from the "Season 2" version. *In the June-August home videos (also considered as Season 1 home videos), the Season 2 Barney & Friends setting is used, the Season 1 Barney costume and voice is used, the Early-Mid 1992 Season 1 Barney & Friends intro, and the Season 1 and Season 2-3 Barney dolls are also used as double dolls. Also, the same tall Baby Bop, BJ and Riff voices and costumes from 1990-1993 are used. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen gong through the school playground. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when Barney arrives at the school playground, the music from "Having Tens of Fun! Michael *When Barney and his friends scream about the Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is stung by a jellyfish), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon", except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go To the Zoo!" (when Scooter falls into the mud), Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything!" (when Miss Etta get knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, Shawn's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's loud scream), except it was pitched up to +1, Kim's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the gang get scared of a bear), Hannah's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! Yeow!"), Adam's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put toast in the toaster where the donut is), except it was pitched down to -3 and slowed down, Robert's scream is the same as Linny's scream from "Save the Crane" (when the Wonder Pets and the crane slide down the second hill), except it was slowed down, Stephen's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob nearly falls into the swords), except it was pitched up to +3, Chip's scream is the same Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie has a blindfold taken off), except it was pitched down to -2, Carlos' scream is the same as Jimmy Neutron's scream from "Journey to the Center Of Carl" (when Jimmy and Sheen slide through Carl's mouth and into his stomach), except it was mixed with Carlos' Late 1994-1998 voice, Maria's scream is the same as Rosie's scream from the teaser trailer of "A Bug's Life" (when the bugs fall down because of the leaf breaking free), except it was pitched up to +3, and Keesha's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched up to +6. *Another time BJ has a wet sandy accident. *Carlos also wore the same clothes Michael wore in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". And his voice from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day!" is used. *Shawn wore the same clothes in "Let's Show Respect" and "Once Upon a Time!". And his voice from "Are We There Yet?" is used. *Chip wore the same clothes in "Let's Eat!". And his voice from "Barney In Outer Space!" is used. *Kim wore the same clothes and hair-style from "E-I-E-I-O". And her voice from "Is Everybody Happy?" is used. *Robert wore the same clothes in "Pennies, Nickles, Dimes". And his voice from "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney" is used. *Stephen wore the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". And his voice from that episode is used. *Keesha wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Barney's Adventure Bus" and her voice from that episode is used. *Hannah wore the same hair-style and clothes in "We've Got Rhythm!". And her voice from "Camp Wannarunnaround" is used. *Maria wore the same hair-style and clothes in "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" and her voice from that episode is used. *Adam also wore the same clothes Dane Boedigheimer wore in his "Ask Daneboe" segments, and his voice also is similar to Tim Allen's voice. *The preview for this video is announced by Big Bird from Sesame Street, which who is voiced by , and his actor works at Texas, USA in the United States. *During December 1996-November 1998, the December 1996-November 1998 look of Robert was also in the age of 7-8. *in the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", Michael wears his blue and white soccer clothes including his soccer shirt goes on his , and , his soccer shorts goes on his , , and , his soccer socks goes on his , , and , and his soccer shoes goes on his Previews Original 1997 release Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) #Barney in Winksterland Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Magical Musical Mystery (1997) trailer #Barney's Musical Scrapbook! trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Category:1998 episodes